Room and Bird
Room and Bird is a 1951 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Two elderly ladies (one of which is Granny), the owners of Sylvester and Tweety, sneak their pets into the Spinsters Arms hotel where no pets are allowed. Sylvester, hearing Tweety's singing in the room next to his, writes a letter to the canary from his "Ardent Admirer". Tweety soon discovers who his "admirer" is, and a chase ensues, which is cut short by the security guard forcing Sylvester to disguise himself (as a lady in bed screaming for help from the policemen) causing the security guard to flee ("I, uh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I beg your pardon."). Sylvester then sneaks into Tweety's room and tries to get him in his cage; this backfires and he is knocked out by the spring-loaded cage. Sylvester then phones Tweety that his owner has a surprise for him; Tweety goes downstairs to receive it, but instead goes down Sylvester's throat, returning with a mouse from the time of Thomas Jefferson, explaining he is dead. The chase then goes outside, and into the room of Hector (how he got in is unknown). Sylvester doesn't realize until after he's captured Tweety again that the dog is there. Another chase ensues, involving dog, cat and bird, which is also cut short by the security guard, forcing the three to form a truce long enough to disguise themselves (as an angry old lady with Tweety's head; "Sorry, ma'am, there's been a mistake."). The chase resumes again, prompting the frustrated security guards to finally make an announcement evicting all pets ("Attention, everyone! Someone has pets in this house and I want them out of here immediately!"). Unfortunately for him, to his horror a veritable zoo calls the hotel home, and comes stampeding over him. Getting up, the security guard dizzily says Tweety's catch phrase, "I tawt I taw a putty tat!" Tweety, popping out of hiding, replies "You did! You did! You taw a putty tat, a moo-moo cow, a big gorilla, a giddy-up horsey, and a wittle monkey!" Notes * Unrestored film elements of this cartoon have the 1955-56 Merrie Melodies ending card. When restored for DVD, the Blue Ribbon ending card was restored to the cartoon because the original cards are lost.http://minhateca.com.br/WaltWalk/Ga...ZINHO+PERIGOSO+-+EP.+474,210020874.avi(video) Video here * This short plays in PAL audio when shown on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Availability De77eb6709a01166509e1110.L.jpg|(1982) VHS The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 1 (with 1955-56 Merrie Melodies ending card) I Love Tweety - Volume 3.jpg|(2001) DVD I Love Tweety (Japan) Golden Collection box 2.jpg|(2004) DVD Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three References External Links Room and Bird on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1951 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Eugene Poddany Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer